stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrs smartt/Day Thirty-Eight
Level 16 for my career. A-list rank with 72.5 M fans I've completed the following projects: 2-1/2 dates with Fongpay123 I had to use you to get the rest of the shamrocks Relationships: Fongpay123|friend|#e42093|64.4|898/1250}} Ian Foster|horror movie actor|#e42093|6|6/100}} Henry James|sci-fi movie actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Melanie Jones|comedy movie actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Brandon Stewart|primetime TV crime drama|#3bc4e4|28|70/250}} Bort Johnson|indie drama movie actor|#3bc4e4|54.8|274/500}} Jacob Barnes|primetime TV commercial actor|#e42093|45.6|114/250}} Mariah Gray|network TV crime drama actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Alexandra Smith|network TV medical drama actress|#3bc4e4|2|5/250}} Evan Peterson|indie fantasy movie actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Kristoff Hall|network TV medical drama actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Gavin Allen|network TV medical drama actor|#e42093|11|11/100}} Brooke Wood|network TV commercial actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Conner Parker|network TV commercial actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Ian Jackson|network TV commercial actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Jonathan Cook|indie sci-fi movie actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Hayden Jones|network sitcom actor|#3bc4e4|48|122/250}} Jacob Butler|indie fantasy movie actor|#e42093|6|6/100}} Charles Walsh|indie sci-fi movie actor|#e42093|11|11/100}} Sofia Collins|network TV medical drama actress|#e42093|16|16/100}} Emily Sanders|network sitcom actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Jeremiah Harrison|cable TV commercial actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Avery Robertson|network TV crime drama actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Gabriella Russel|indie romance movie actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Madison Rogers|indie action movie actress|#3bc4e4|51|255/500}} Kylie Reynolds|physician|#e42093|1|1/100}} Blake Cox|optometrist|#e42093|1|1/100}} Nathan Wilson|cable daytime drama actor|#e42093|16|16/100}} Molly Butler|cable TV medical drama actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Stella Ross|physiotherapist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Charlotte Watson|optometrist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Christopher Richards|low budget romance movie actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Bryan Collins|cable TV commercial actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Julian Howard|lawyer|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Elizabeth Parker|indie sci-fi movie actress|#3bc4e4|53.8|269/500}} Elizabeth Scott|naturopathic physician|#e42093|1|1/100}} Julian Hill|physician|#e42093|11|11/100}} Nicholas Henderson|cable sitcom actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Aaron Young|cable daytime drama actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Claire Watson|cable TV medical drama actress|#3bc4e4|2|5/250}} Juan Adams|animal trainer|#e42093|21|21/100}} Alexis Richards|low budget crime movie actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Luke Scott|physician|#e42093|6|6/100}} Gianna Allen|respiratory therapist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Liam Moore|cable TV medical drama actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Eli Jones|low budget romance movie actor|#e42093|11|11/100}} Luis O'Sullivan|low budget fantasy movie actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Alexa Reynolds|low budget comedy movie actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Eric Brown|cable daytime drama actor|#3bc4e4|13.6|34/250}} Mason King|bartender|#e42093|6|6/100}} Joshua Ryan|physiotherapist|#e42093|1|1/100}} Ayden Martin|geoscientist|#e42093|21|21/100}} John Roberts|cable TV drama actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Ryan Walsh|cable TV medical drama actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Zoe Rogers|cable daytime drama actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Joseph Lee|registered nurse|#e42093|6|6/100}} Aiden King|forester|#e42093|1|1/100}} Matthew Cox|low budget comedy movie actor|#e42093|16|16/100}} Taylor James|cable sitcom actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Adrian Kennedy|dental hygenist|#e42093|21|21/100}} Isabella O'Brien|animal trainer|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Isaiah White|professional extra|#e42093|11|11/100}} Taylor Massey|low budget TV crime drama actor|#3bc4e4|61|1223/2000}} Christian Ellis|low budget horror movie actor|#e42093|11|11/100}} Andrea O'Brien|server|#e42093|6|6/100}} Kaitlyn White|starving artist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Claire Campbell|low budget sitcom actress|#3bc4e4|47|118/250}} Alexander Mason|low budget comedy movie actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Lily Fraser|occupational therapist|#e42093|6|6/100}} Jayden Powell|blogger|#e42093|11|11/100}} Luke Howard|agrologist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Ian Murray|massage therapist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Brayden Diamonds|medical laboratory technician|#e42093|84|422/500}} Stella Turner|home economist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Landon Harris|professional extra|#e42093|1|1/100}} Jayden Hughes|low budget TV crime drama actor|#3bc4e4|16.4|41/250}} David Powell|bouncer|#e42093|6|6/100}} Chloe Cook|low budget crime movie actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} David Chapman|low budget TV commercial actor|#3bc4e4|68|170/250}} Morgan Cox|low budget TV crime drama actress|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Josiah Wood|bouncer|#e42093|1|1/100}} Gianna Chapman |low-budget action movie actress|#3bc4e4|98|493/500}} Carter Taylor|low budget TV crime drama actor|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Caleb Bennet|denturist|#e42093|88.4|221/250}} Parker Henderson|registered nurse|#e42093|26|26/100}} Lillian Jackson|hairdresser|#3bc4e4|2|5/250}} Aaron Young|cable daytime drama actor|#3bc4e4|65.6|328/500}} Valeria Anderson|audiologist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Connor Mason|low budget fantasy movie actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Otis Sanders|low budget action movie actor|#e42093|11|11/100}} Paige Lee|denturist|#e42093|1|1/100}} Cooper Price|professional extra|#e42093|21|21/100}} Owen Smith|car salesperson|#e42093|21|21/100}} Juan Peterson|dentist|#e42093|26|26/100}} Chastity Bell|massage therapist|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} Taylor Barnes|low budget TV crime drama actor|#e42093|1|1/100}} Benjamin Murray|geoscientist|#e42093|21|21/100}} Caroline Robinson|hearing aid practitioner|#3bc4e4|0|0/250}} }} Barfly |3|#ffb906|92|92%}} Big Spender |2|#ffb906|66|66%}} Caffeinated |2|#ffb906|58|58%}} Cheesy |2|#ffb906|90|90%}} Comedic |4|#ffb906|86|86%}} Day Job |2|#ffb906|72|72%}} Dramatic |5|#ffb906|96|96%}} Fantastic |1|#ffb906|0|0%}} Futuristic |2|#ffb906|80|80%}} Film Tech |4|#ffb906|66|66%}} Foodie |4|#ffb906|83|83%}} Gamer |1|#ffb906|35|35%}} Hero |5|#ffb906|72|72%}} Music Lover |1|#ffb906|45|45%}} Professional |4|#ffb906|83|83%}} Relaxed |1|#ffb906|20|20%}} Romantic |5|#00cc33|100|100%}} Socialite |1|#ffb906|20|20%}} The Look |5|#ffb906|93|93%}} TV Tech |3|#ffb906|36|36%}} Vanity |5|#ffb906|81|81%}} Shill |4|#ffb906|98|98%}} Frugal |1|#ffb906|5|5%}} Wingman |1|#ffb906|0|0%}} Winner |1|#ffb906|0|0%}} Connected |2|#ffb906|33|33%}} Horrific |2|#ffb906|98|98%}} Medical |3|#ffb906|54|54%}} Valentine |3|#00cc33|100|100%}} Patty |2|#00cc33|100|100%}} }} Category:Blog posts